


The game goes on

by Nightworldlove



Series: The game is on series [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, College Football, F/F, Fluff, Football, Friendship, Romance, Smut, The game is on series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:32:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1282750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightworldlove/pseuds/Nightworldlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to 'The game is on' Footballplayer!Korra & Cheerleader!Asami are now dating for a while and Asami wants to go a little further with Korra...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The game goes on

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kyhu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kyhu).



> So, here it is; the ‘The game is on' sequel! AU Korrasami with Footballplayer!Korra & Cheerleader!Asami, plus some oc’s which I’m kinda pretty proud of c: It has taken me longer to write this one than I like, but now it’s finished I have to admit that I’m pretty satisfied with the result. Hope you like it as well!
> 
> Major thanks to my beta-reader FullMetalPrincess/crackpairingprincess for beta’ing again! <3 She really is the BEST! *____*

   “Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! I have some very important and exciting news for you, as you all have seen just yet; the _Tiger Seals_ won _again!_ This makes them the second best team regionally!” sounded through the speakers over the football field, applause broke loose, along with loud cheering from the tribunes. “That’s right people, give them a round of well deserved applause; the _Tiger Seals_!” Korra thought it was impossible, but she was proved wrong; the cheering, shouting and applause got even louder. The adrenaline kick it caused was intense, Korra smiled from ear to ear and ran a round over the field with the team, waving at the supporters on the tribunes. They stopped when they reached the cheerleading team, who were enthusiastically cheering for them as well. Korra caught a pair of green eyes and her smile grew even bigger, the pace of her heartbeat picked up speed and her cheeks colored a deeper pink.

   “Congratulations, quarterback,” Asami whispered as Korra reached her and mirrored the beautifully bright smile of the football star.

   “Thanks babe,” Korra replied and kissed the cheerleader, softly Then she threw her helmet away, Bolin who’d been prepared caught it; he softly shook his head, a grin tugging on his lips. He thought the two girls looked really good together and liked seeing the both of them so happy.

   Korra wrapped her arms around Asami’s waist and lifted the cheerleader up, twirling around in circles and not even caring who saw it and what people would think or say about it; she was madly in love with Asami and nobody could change that.

   Asami wrapped her arms around the quarterback’s neck, careful to brush the brown haired braid aside first. Her cheeks felt hot and her heart was fluttering in her chest, she let Korra twirl her around in the strong tan arms with a smile of happiness spread over her face. The cheerleader leaned over and pressed her lips on the quarterback’s, sharing a loving kiss. She completely forgot that they were still on the field; surrounded by the cheerleading- and football team and the supporters on the tribunes.

   Neither of them even heard nor noticed the whistling, cheering and “aww” sounds around them, totally caught up in their kiss and each other.

   “Now that’s what I call a nice finale!” Viya shouted, followed by a teasing whistle.

   “Love is in the air…!” Li-dha sung with a giggle, joined by the girls of both the cheerleading- and football team. Korra and Asami obligatory broke their kiss and coughed awkwardly while both their cheeks burned a dark shade of pink, Korra carefully put Asami down on her feet and took the cheerleader’s hand.

   “Girls, please…” Asami hissed embarrassed, luckily the girls _did_ stop.

   “Well, let’s _really_ celebrate! Off to the showers, get dressed and we’ll all meet at the canteen!” Hanok said and everyone agreed. They all went to the dressing rooms and left the field behind.

   “See you in … fifteen minutes?” Asami asked before going into the cheerleader dressing rooms. Korra nodded with a smile. “I’ll pick you up at your dressing room, the girls of your team are ready before the girls of my team are even in their underwear,” Asami said with a chuckle, they both knew it wasn’t _that_ bad.

   “I’ll be waiting for you, babe,” The quarterback said and leaned over a little, giving Asami another kiss before she went to the football team’s dressing rooms.

   “There’s our quarterback!” Korra was welcomed, she snickered and waved away the attention.

   “She’s here, indeed, desperately needing a shower; so if you don’t mind…”

   “We don’t mind, never did,” Viya said with a grin and Korra rolled her eyes at her teammate, though with a smile tugging on the corners of her lips.

   “Oh Viya, you’ll never stop, will you?”

   “Got that right, Korra,” Viya answered with a playful wink, just friendship, nothing more behind it. “So, it’s official?” Viya asked as she threw an arm around Korra’s neck, she was still completely nude but her hair wet; she had a shower already.

   “Good morning to you too, Viya. It’s been for quite a while. And now I’m _really_ gonna grab a shower” Korra answered and brushed off Viya’s arm, quickly taking off her outfit and grabbing her towel, boxer and bra.

   “Viya, just let Korra have her shower. Come on, get dressed,” Yasha said, one of the other teammates. Korra nodded at her gratefully, Yasha nodded back accompanied with a wink. When Viya turned around to face the blonde, Yasha shot Korra a look that told her to get into the shower.

   “Thanks Yasha,” Korra thanked her quietly when the warm water fell onto her, enjoying the shower more now with the knowledge Viya wouldn’t bug her with more questions.

 

   “Korra, your chick is almost here! Make it fast, because we’re going to the canteen!” Viya called. “Ow! Was that really necessary?”

   “Yes.” Korra heard Yasha answer and chuckled. Yasha was pretty new, but she already liked the girl. She knew when it was enough, but knew how to have fun as well, the blonde was a girl with an attitude; in the positive sense.

   Korra put on her socks, jeans and hooded sweater and then put on her favorite pair of sneakers. She took her comb out of the sports bag and laid it down on the couch in the corner, locked her locker and sat down. Just when she fastened her belt, the door opened and Asami walked in.

   “Hi there, gorgeous,” Asami greeted with a playful wink. Korra looked at the cheerleader in amazement, mouth hanging open and body frozen. Asami looked, as always, breathtakingly stunning; dark red top, tight jeans that basically hugged the curves of her hips and bottom, black ankle boots and her hair flowing over one shoulder and leaving the other almost bare.

   “Hey beautiful,” Korra spoke in a soft voice, stood up and closed the distance between her and the cheerleader. Gently Korra reached out and rested her hands on Asami’s lower back, pulling the cheerleading captain closer to her. “You look amazing, ‘Sami…” Korra whispered and softly placed her lips on Asami’s, who responded by kissing back the quarterback willingly.

   “So do you, Korra,” Asami replied after their lips parted, smiling lovingly at the football player. “Want me to comb your hair again?” Korra nodded and handed Asami the hair comb, then sat down on the couch again. Asami gently took Korra’s hair in one hand, the comb in the other. Korra’s hair was still wet from showering, but if was soft anyway, Asami loved combing the brown locks.

   “Want me to do it in a ponytail?” Asami asked and Korra woke from her daydream.

   “Huh? Oh! Yeah, that’d be nice…” Korra mumbled with a sheepish smile and Asami shook her head, grinning. She held up the hair and wrapped the elastic around it, leaving the strands by the quarterback’s ears loose; the way Korra mostly wore it.

   “Al done, daydreamer.”

   “What do you—? I wasn’t—!” Korra stopped sputtering and sighed. Asami giggled and turned Korra’s face towards herself and surprised the footballer with a kiss.

   “I don’t mind, Korra. It’s actually kind of cute…” Asami whispered and took Korra’s hand, pulling the other up. She saw how Korra’s cheeks changed color and felt her heart flutter again, it was kind of fascinating how Korra managed to cause that by the smallest things.

   “In that case…” Korra mumbled with a smirk forming on her lips, making the cheerleader laugh pleasantly. Korra loved that laugh, it made her skin tingle.

   “Not now, cutie. We’re going to the canteen, the rest is probably waiting already.”

   “I’m sure they don’t mind waiting for a little bit,” Korra whispered as she pressed another kiss on Asami’s lovely lips. Asami sighed happily as she answered the quarterback’s kiss.

   “You’re _too_ good at this, I wouldn’t be surprised if you ever get me in trouble by it,” Asami whispered against Korra’s soft lips. The football player raised an eyebrow in confusion, not understanding what Asami meant. “Like causing us _both_ to be late,” Asami explained smiling, kissed Korra quickly and turned around. Korra beside her, leaving the dressing room and towards the canteen.

 

   “There they are! Hey there lovebirds!” Hanok greeted the quarterback and cheerleader captain who walked into the canteen. Everyone wanted to celebrate the fact that they won another game and they now were the second best team, regionally. It was a good season for the _Tiger Seals_ , especially if they’d continue like this.

   “Shut up Hanok,” Korra sighed and rolled with her eyes at him. Her hand that was locked with Asami’s, fingers intertwined, was now placed on the cheerleader’s waist.

   “What? It’s the truth, admit it.”

   “Well, is there anything wrong with that?” Asami responded, raising an eyebrow at him. Korra looked at her and snickered quietly, Asami’s ‘bitch’ face was so convincing it could be scary sometimes. But the quarterback knew that it wasn’t too serious, although she wasn’t sure if Hanok knew that.

   “ _Oh!_ Hanok, you better watch out, dude! Answer wisely or the entire cheerleading team will come after you!” Bolin laughed. Everyone was laughing now, except Hanok of course. They all knew that the cheerleading team was close and had each other’s back, especially Asami’s; the captain of the cheerleading team.

   “Not the _entire_ team,” he said, eying Li-dha. All eyes were on Hanok now, _especially_ Li-dha’s. Hanok threw his hands in the air defensively, “All right, calm down you guys. It was just a joke, there’s nothing wrong with it,”

   “Wisely answered,” Li-dha said with a playful smile, Hanok grinned and quickly emptied his glass. Korra thought she saw Hanok … blush? That was nothing for her teammate, he wasn’t the person to blush that often, if even at _all_. But then she shrugged her shoulders, it was probably nothing.

 

   Korra looked at Asami with a dreamy smile and squeezed the cheerleader’s side softly, Asami looked up at the quarterback and smiled brightly, completely in love with the girl next to her.

   “What do you want?” Korra asked in a whisper as she leaned towards Asami.

   “You?” Asami answered with a giggle and Korra chuckled.

   “To drink, silly,” Korra responded and kissed Asami on the cheek quickly.

   “Same as usual,” Asami said finally and dropped her hand that was on Korra’s back. Then she sat down on one of the booth’s benches that was being kept free for them. Korra nodded and walked towards the bar to get their drinks, she felt Asami’s eyes burn on her backside and turned around; she stuck out her tongue to Asami playfully. “What? I can’t help that you have such a nice booty,” Asami mouthed and winked. Korra chuckled, rolling her eyes and shaking her head. She had fallen in love with the cheerleading captain pretty fast after they talked for the first time, which was a little over three, almost four months ago already. Although it felt as if it’d been so much longer ago, Korra couldn’t even remember how it was or felt _before_ she started to fall for the cheerleading captain.

 

   “Asami!” Li-dha greeted cheerfully with a smile and Asami waved at her teammate, wearing a smile as well.

   “Hey Li-dha,” Asami responded and noticed that Li-dha’s other hand was on Hanok’s. A big grin appeared on her face, she knew something had been going on between those two. She looked at Li-dha’s and Hanok’s hands, then at Li-dha again. A grin appeared and Li-dha’s cheeks darkened a little, while a big smile was formed by her lips.

   “What took you guys so long?” Li-dha asked in a whisper, leaning towards Asami who was now sitting next to her. “Oh, never mind. I don’t think I wanna know, although I probably already do.” Asami stared at Li-dha with wide eyes in shock.

   “We didn’t—!”

   “Yeah, sure. You can’t fool me, Asami,” Li-dha interrupted, grinning. Asami turned her head away from Li-dha, partly because she was somewhat offended, but mainly to see where Korra stayed. She and Korra didn’t do anything besides getting ready, although Li-dha had given the cheerleader ideas…

   “Well, what about you and Ha—?”

   “Shh, not now!” Li-dha interrupted and Asami snickered.

   “Okay, okay! But I’m happy for you, okay?”

   “Thank you, Asami. Same here— For you I mean! I’m happy for you and Korra! You both look so happy, it’s really cute,” Li-dha replied with a honest smile, she then released Hanok’s hand and threw her arms around the cheerleading captain.

   “Oh, thank you Li-dha— Whoa!” Asami was a little taken aback by the sudden hug, but chuckled and returned the gesture. Her and Li-dha had grown to be even better friends than they’d been before, it was partly because of Li-dha that her and Korra were together now. “Thank you, Li-dha,” Asami whispered gratefully.

   “Nah, no need to thank me Asami. I just needed to give you a little push, that’s what friends are for!” Li-dha answered and winked.

   “What are friends for?” Hanok asked, taking back Li-dha’s hand in his.

   “To help, dork.”

   “Hey, I’m no dork! But you’re right, I think we did a pretty good job, didn’t we?” Hanok said with a grin, mimicked by Li-dha.

   “We sure did, Han,” Li-dha agreed and pressed her lips against Hanok’s cheek for a quick kiss. Asami smiled and sighed, they looked really sweet together.

   “Wait, what? Hold on a minute—!” Asami said suddenly as she realized what the two had been saying. “What do you mean with ‘ _we did a pretty good job_ ’?” The two looked at her, at each other and back at Asami again. A grin appeared on both Hanok’s and Li-dha’s face, that was when it ‘clicked’ in Asami’s head.  She blushed and mumbled a soft ‘thank you’.

   As the two changed subject, Asami turned around until her eyes found Korra’s arm resting on the top of the bar. The sleeves were rolled up to over her elbows, showing the tan skin. But not just her arms were bared, the sweater had crept up a little and made a little bit of Korra’s side and hipbone visible. Asami swallowed and felt her cheeks burn hotter and hotter. The football player looked really hot right now… It made the cheerleader’s stomach tingle in a pleasant but ticklish way.

 

   “Here you go,” Korra said as she put down Asami’s drink in front of her on the table. When her eyes met Asami’s, Korra’s hands went still. The look in Asami’s eyes sent pleasant shivers through Korra’s body, she knew that look. Korra almost dropped her own drink, her jaw was falling slowly, her heart beating rapidly.

   “There you are, I was starting to wonder what took you so long,” Asami replied, innocent voice. She was so good at this; acting innocently around others, but sneakily turning on Korra in the meantime.

   “Well, eh, there were some people congratulating me on winning and… Hope I didn’t take too long?” Asami softly shook her head, then patted on the spot next to her and gesturing Korra to sit down. Korra did sit down and took a sip of her drink, trying to catch the conversation that was going on between her team mates and some of the cheerleaders.

   “Should I get jealous?” Asami whispered, placing a hand on Korra’s right upper leg. Korra smiled and shook her head.

   “There’s absolutely no reason to,” the quarterback answered and shared a quick kiss with Asami. It was true, she didn’t want anyone but Asami. Others didn’t catch her interest as much by far as the cheerleading captain did. Asami smiled and felt a warm feeling spreading through her chest, it was nice to hear that Korra liked her _that_ much.

   “Geez, you two are _really_ in love, it’s almost annoying…” Viya said with a sigh, but smiled after that.

   “Then find someone yourself, Viya,” Korra responded, sticking out her tongue towards her team mate.

   “Nah, relationships are way too complicated for me. Too much rules and drama.” Typically Viya, everyone knew she pretty much hit on everyone, regardless their gender.

   “I can’t say anything about that, since I haven’t experienced that, _yet_ ,” Korra said and felt Asami’s hand squeeze her upper leg. “Ouch! Hey, that was a joke babe,“ Korra said hurriedly and felt Asami’s hand creep up her leg, this was going to be bad… If Asami would keep moving her hand up, Korra wasn’t sure if she’d be able to keep up her poker face for the rest around them. The quarterback slowly turned her head towards Asami and shot her a look, almost _begging_ Asami not to. She didn’t want Asami to stop, but at the same time she knew that it’d be better if Asami would pull back her hand.

   “Korra, are you okay? You look… nervous…” Asami said softly, a smirk tugging on the corners of her lips.

   “I’m _fine,_ ” Korra answered with gritted teeth. Asami was being an enormous tease, Korra had to fight the urge to do more with Asami than just kiss her.

   “You sure about that? Your cheeks are burning…” Asami laid her other hand on Korra’s forehead and acted shocked. “You’re burning, Korra. I think you have a fever…” Asami said, sounding worried. Meanwhile she still moved her hand up, now coming _very_ close to Korra’s thigh. Korra raised one eyebrow at the cheerleader, confused. Korra felt fine, she certainly didn’t have a fever. But then she saw Asami’s look and it clicked inside her head, figuring where Asami was going with this.

   “Nah, I’m fine,” Korra said, playing along. The way she’d react when she really _was_ ill, Korra was always the last one to admit being sick.

   “Korra, don’t even try to argue with me. I’m gonna take you to your bed right now, end of discussion.”

   “But I’m _fi_ —!”

   “No, you’re sick and going into your bed.” Asami took Korra’s hand and made the other stand up.

   “Sorry guys, don’t think I’m going to win _this_ one,” Korra apologized with a sigh.

   “Whoa, getting sick right before the weekend; that really sucks man…” Bolin said. “Hope you feel better soon. Asami, make sure you take good care of her!”

   “I will…” Asami told Bolin, a grin appeared and disappeared quickly. Korra saw Bolin wink at both her and Asami, she then knew that Bolin figured Korra wasn’t really sick.

   “Luckily everyone else is going back home to their pare—“ Hanok started, but got cut off by Zyke.

   “Nice move, Hanok.” If looks could kill, Hanok wouldn’t be alive anymore right now. Korra swallowed, she knew what Hanok was about to say and it kinda hurt. She probably wouldn’t be able to see her parents during the holidays because they were traveling, even though Korra herself had encouraged them to go.

   “It’s okay, they’re not gone forever,” Korra said and felt Asami pulling at her arm.

   “Bye guys! Take care!” the group called after them and they waved once before walking out of the canteen.

 

   “Nice acting, quarterback…” Asami said in a low voice as they entered the dressing room they were just a little while ago.

   “You’re so damn sneaky…” Korra breathed, gently placed her hands on Asami’s shoulders and pushed her backwards, until Asami’s shoulders met the lockers. The quarterback leaned forward and her lips met Asami’s, soft and tenderly; passionate. Korra loved their kisses, she couldn’t get enough of them and Asami knew.

   Asami grinned and felt Korra’s lips pressed to hers, passionately; her favorite. She rested the palms of her hands on Korra’s cheeks, pale on tan skin, pulling Korra’s face a bit closer and intensifying their kiss. She didn’t dare to ask, but she’d been dreaming of taking things to the next step with Korra. Asami remembered nights when she’d think of Korra when her roommate was away for the weekend and Asami had the room all to herself…

   “What are you thinking about?” Korra asked as their lips slowly disconnected, she looked into the cheerleader’s eyes and felt her heartbeat pick up speed. The look in Asami’s eyes was dreamy; distant. Asami sighed and her lips curled up into a smile.

   “About you…” Asami admitted honestly, cheeks burning now; she was blushing. But she wasn’t the only one, when Asami looked up she noticed that the football player was blushing as well.

   “What about me?” Korra wondered out loud, feeling her stomach ache and getting warm. Her fingers now nervously played with a strand of Asami’s black hair, winding it around her finger and unwinding again. Asami’s breath halted in her throat for a moment, she’d imagined what to say on moments like these for so many times; right now her mind was blank and left her awkwardly stuttering and mumbling.

   “I… I just… Remembered how many times I’d think of you when…” Asami swallowed and stared at her shoes, she felt nervous and somewhat shy.

   “I’d love to hear,” Korra whispered softly into Asami’s ear and she softly took Asami’s chin between her index finger and thumb, in order to make the cheerleader look at her. The football player saw Asami’s flustered cheeks and melted inside, to Korra it was absolutely adorable and made her feel flattered. Because it was her that made Asami blush, it was one of the many things that Korra loved to see of Asami.

   Asami looked into Korra’s eyes and liked what she saw in them, it gave her the courage to tell. Asami inhaled deeply and exhaled softly, trying to get the nerves down a little bit.

   “When my roommate was out for the weekend, I’d find myself thinking of you… In bed.. While, well, you know…” Asami stuttered, not sure how she should say it. She felt kind of exposed? It wasn’t just something that she admitted, it was personal and she wasn’t sure how Korra would take it. Asami’s eyelids fell, her hands left Korra’s face and grabbed her own upper arms; crossed over her chest.

   Korra’s eyes widened a bit, her cheeks colored a deep red, heart was beating faster than could possibly be good for it. The quarterback was pretty amazed at what Asami just told her, it turned her on majorly. Because it was pretty clear that Asami meant that she played with herself while thinking of Korra before, that wasn’t a small thing to admit, Korra realized.

   “I know…” Korra breathed, causing Asami to look up again. Korra grinned and pressed her entire body against Asami’s, pressing the cheerleader against the lockers completely. Then Korra’s lips met Asami’s again, not planning on leaving anytime soon.

 

   Asami felt her heartbeat speed up, along with her breathing. The entire backside of her body was now pressed against the lockers, the front of Korra’s body pressed against Asami’s. The cheerleader felt how it got warmer, especially in a certain area… The quarterback’s breasts pressed against her own, as Korra was leaning down a but due to the slight height difference. Asami reached out with her one hand, eyes still closed, then took the elastic from Korra’s ponytail; causing the quarterback’s hair to fall down onto her shoulder blades and around her tan face.

   Korra’s hands slowly moved towards the cheerleader’s hips and left them there, enjoying the curves that looked so good on Asami. The quarterback noticed how Asami started playing with her hair and moaned softly in appreciation, at the same time she softly bit Asami’s lower lip; causing the cheerleader to moan quietly as well. Korra shortly broke their kiss to catch her breath, she was slightly panting to her own amazement.

   “What are you doing to me…?” Korra sighed with a grin tugging on her lips. “I love it…” she continued and pressed her lips on Asami’s neck, just below her jaw.

   “Not much yet, since you trapped me in between you and the lockers…” Asami breathed, hardly managing to speak out the words without moaning in between.

   “Is that… bad?” Korra asked, pulling back. When Asami shook her head, Korra smirked as she pushed Asami against the lockers even a bit more.

   “N-not at all, I actually kinda l-like it…” Asami didn’t get the chance to say any more, as Korra bit in her earlobe, carefully.

   “That too, it seems…” Korra muttered against Asami’s pale skin, liking how Asami gasped for air at her actions. Korra had a little experience already, but it was always experimenting to find out what someone liked or not. It felt so much more special with Asami, Korra didn’t want to screw it up…

   “What about you, football star?” Asami whispered and made Korra look at her. Then mentally gave herself a push, making herself just _do it_ already. Asami’s hands traveled down from Korra’s shoulder blades to her collarbones and chest, slowly moving lower. This time Korra sucked in a breath as she felt Asami’s hands covering her breasts, quickly finding her nipples. Asami was really good at this… Korra lost focus and struggled to keep her eyes open, she wanted to look at Asami, at the lips that formed a smirk right now.

 

   Asami moved her hands from Korra’s breasts to the bottom of the quarterback’s sweater, fiddling with it for a moment, teasing. But when her fingertips brushed over the skin of Korra’s stomach, Asami couldn’t keep herself in any longer. The tips of Asami’s fingers and nails trailed upwards, under Korra’s sweater, until they found Korra’s bra. Then the cheerleader took the bottom of the sweater and pulled it up, making Korra raise her arms up so she could take it off more easily. Asami looked at Korra’s face through her eyelashes and sucked her lower lip in at the sight of Korra’s mouth that was hanging open and her eyes that were almost closed. Cheeks flustered, breathing faster than normally and a look in her eyes that turned Asami on even more than she already was.

   Korra moaned as soft as possible, failing at it horribly and her hands moved up from Asami’s hips to the bottom of the dark red top. She pulled it up, exposing Asami’s pale skin, it was pretty clear that Korra wasn’t the only one with muscles; even though Asami’s were more subtle than Korra’s. The quarterback didn’t stop like Asami had, she pulled at the top until it was exposing a black with red bra. Asami sure had taste, the black lace over the red had something to it… Korra shuddered as Asami’s nails traced her breasts on the border of the cups of Korra’s white bra, her heart was pounding and Korra mentally begged Asami not to stop.

   Asami _did_ stop, but just to put her arms up so Korra could remove the top from her upper body. Korra smiled and carefully took Asami’s top off, leaving Asami in only her bra, tight jeans and boots; she always looked incredible, no matter what she wore. Korra leaned a bit down again and kissed both of Asami’s collarbones, lost for words at the moment.

   “Like it?” Asami asked in a playful tone, Korra answered with a approving hum; continuing to plant kisses on Asami’s collarbones traveling down to her chest. When Korra reached the top of the right cup she let her hands wander over Asami’s pale arms and pulled the straps of the bra over Asami’s shoulders. One hand traveled over the fabric  to the back and Korra hooked her index and middle finger under the hooks of the bra, her thumb pushed to the side a little and thereby loosened the red-black bra.

   “Do you?” Korra asked in just a breath and caught Asami’s bra in her one hand, then she threw it on the wooden bench in the middle of the dressing room.

   The cheerleading captain was now leaning against the lockers topless, her hands slowly moving up over Korra’s stomach; excited and a bit nervous. Asami reached Korra’s back and discovered that Korra’s bra had three hooks instead of two, which didn’t matter to her, but it _was_ a little harder to loosen them.

   “Need help?”

   “Oh, I’ll be just fine…” Asami answered as she made Korra’s bra slide down, it was now on Korra’s arms by the straps. White made Korra’s skin tone look even tan than she was, but when the bra dropped there was just the quarterback’s bare tan upper body. The cheerleader bit her lower lip at the sight of Korra’s breasts, they were even bigger than she thought; the effect of sports bra’s.

   “Are you sure about that?” Korra asked with a smirk as she laid her hands on Asami’s breasts, covering them. Before the cheerleader could answer, Korra lifted her one leg a bit; the weight resting on the foot’s toes now. Her knee was now in between Asami’s thighs and caused both of them to gasp at the sensation when Korra’s knee carefully pushed against Asami’s crotch.

   Asami gasped and moaned, pressing her nails into the footballer’s back. She threw her head back and her eyes closed involuntarily, just like she bit her lower lip a bit too hard. Apparently Korra noticed, because Asami felt Korra’s lips on hers, carefully soft at first. Korra leaning more forward caused the quarterback’s breasts to be pressed against Asami’s, only Korra’s hands keeping them from touching completely. A sigh slipped through Asami’s now parted lips, wishing she could be even closer to Korra, somehow.

   “Did I… Did I hurt you?” Korra asked, a little worried, leaning her body back a bit. But Asami pressed her nails into Korra’s back a little more, making clear to Korra that separating their upper bodies wasn’t what she wanted. “Guess not…?” Korra breathed and let her tongue dance on the edge of Asami’s lips; teasing.

   “Don’t-don’t go,” Asami managed to mumble, her head was foggy by Korra’s teasing. The quarterback’s knee between her legs, the hands on her breasts and tongue dancing over her lips.  “Come…”

   “Sounds like a plan…” Korra whispered with a smirk and pressed herself against Asami again and let her tongue find Asami’s.

 

   “Did I ever tell you, that you’re a great kisser?” Asami sighed after another one of many kisses and stared at Korra dreamily.

   “I think you have, but I don’t mind hearing it more than once,” Korra answered. “But hopefully that’s not the only thing I’m good at…” she continued and rubbed her knee over the spot between Asami’s thighs again. The cheerleader moaned pleasantly and she moved her head slightly; trying to nod.

   “Can’t wait to find out…” the cheerleader breathed and moved her hands over Korra’s back, down and towards Korra’s slight muscled stomach. A grin appeared on Asami’s lips as she saw Korra’s reaction to when her hands found the front of Korra’s belt, which was holding her dark jeans in place. She felt how Korra’s hands which were still resting on her breasts stopped moving, they slowly started to drop. Asami noticed that Korra’s nipples hardened against hers, making her own harden as well. The cheerleader put her left hand around Korra’s neck and pulled the brunette’s face closer to hers, pressing her lips against Korra’s for a deep kiss. While Korra’s knee still rubbed over her crotch, Asami moaned into Korra’s mouth; not able to contain her moans any longer.

   Korra liked the sound of Asami’s moans into her mouth, it sounded incredibly sexy and turned Korra on more than she actually dared to admit. The quarterback just hoped she was doing it right, even though the moans sounded positively and encouraging. Korra put some more pressure on her knee, but careful not to press too hard. It’d be easier with her hands and without Asami’s tight jeans in the way, but Korra wasn’t sure how far she was allowed to go. The last thing the quarterback wanted was to cross Asami’s boundaries, she had to think of a good and subtle way to ask it; but Korra was bad at things like that.

   Asami thought she felt Korra hesitate and smiled during their kiss, only deepening it and pressing herself closer to Korra by pushing her hips more forward. A louder moan left her mouth and Asami almost bit Korra’s lip when Korra’s knee rubbed over a sensitive spot, even with her jeans still on.

   “Please,” Asami almost begged. “Please, Korra—“

   “You want me to—?”

   “Yes, yes I do. Please, just… I want you…” Asami breathed, interrupting Korra mid-sentence. A blush appeared on her pale cheeks, coloring them a deep pink. There weren’t words needed to know they were talking about the same thing, they both knew _exactly_ what the other meant.

   Korra’s heart started beating irregularly, or at least it felt like it. The warm feeling in her lower stomach grew more intense at hearing Asami asking for her to go on and make love to Asami, because that’s the only way Korra could call it right now. Of course there was lust involved, but mostly love; she felt honored to be allowed to touch Asami the way she’d touched herself _many_ times.

 

   With some help of Asami herself, Korra managed to take off the tight jeans of Asami’s legs and dropped it on top of the boots that were already on the floor. Asami stood before the quarterback in just her hipster, it hugged her hips and had lace on the top. Korra placed her thumbs around the elastic band of Asami’s hipster and started pulling it down slowly, looking into Asami’s eyes while doing so.

   “Just… Help me a little, guide me, okay?” Korra asked in a whisper, wanting to make this ‘first time’ a good one for Asami. The cheerleader nodded and softly bit Korra’s lower lip, pulling at it and then pulling Korra into a kiss. While their tongues moved around and against each other, Asami felt her panties drop and kicked it aside with one foot. She noticed how Korra put down her foot, her weight now resting on both of her feet. The cheerleader threw her arms around Korra’s neck and gave the quarterback permission to touch her body any way she wanted by that.

   “I’m sure you’ll do fine even without me showing you the way,” Asami breathed in between kisses, “but I will,” Asami sighed and pressed her lips against Korra’s again.

   Korra kissed Asami back passionately, while her hands traveled down over Asami’s stomach in a straight line. A soft moan echoed into Asami’s mouth when Korra felt wetness on her fingertips, Asami moaned when Korra brushed her fingers over the little bud between her labia. Korra grinned while still kissing Asami, loving the feeling of Asami’s wetness on her fingers. Her index and middle finger slowly slid inside, causing Asami to gasp and hold in her breath for a second, breathing out in a moan. Korra knew she was teasing, but this was just too precious to stop.

   Asami’s kissing intensified and pressed her hips forward, making Korra’s fingers slide into her completely. She gasped for air and pressed her nails into Korra’s neck, moaning without even thinking about keeping them in.

   “Impatient…?” Korra breathed with a chuckle and kissed the pale skin of Asami’s neck, moving her fingers out again very slowly.

   “No! … Okay, maybe…” the cheerleader muttered and mentally _begged_ Korra to stop teasing and just finger her without stopping until she came.

   “Maybe we should do something about that…” Korra teased with a smirk on her lips.

   “Maybe we should do something about your teasing,” Asami said with a groan, followed by a sigh.

   “Was that a threat?” the quarterback grinned and sucked at the pale skin, being even more of a tease.

   “Want to find out?” Asami grumbled, gritting her teeth and furrowing her eyebrows together. Korra chuckled under her breath and softly nibbled on Asami’s neck.

   “Hmm, maybe later…” Korra whispered as she pushed her fingers back in, making the cheerleader moan deeply. It sounded amazing and Korra just wanted more of those. While her index- and middle finger slid in and out, her thumb softly rubbed Asami’s clit in small circles. Korra felt Asami’s nails digging into her shoulder blades, but right now she didn’t notice the pain as much because all of her attention was on Asami. The quarterback pressed her lips on Asami’s collarbones, leaving a trail of kisses until she reached the round breasts; nipples hard. Korra’s lips kissed one of Asami’s nipples first, then softly nibbling on it; causing more of those wonderful moans to leave Asami’s mouth. Korra’s thumb stopped and immediately a disappointed whine sounded, but Korra made it up by instead rubbing her index- and middle finger over the little bundle of nerves, then moving down and over Asami’s inner labia and back again. Apparently it felt good, since Asami’s moans only grew deeper and louder.

   Asami felt the familiar heat starting in her lower stomach, accompanied by the pleasuring ticklish feeling. Korra’s fingers knew how to work magic, it felt extremely good and so much better than all these times Asami would do it herself. That was nothing compared to _this_. It was as if they’d known each other for _years_ , also because it felt like Korra knew exactly which spots to pay attention to. Asami didn’t want to orgasm, not yet. She wanted more and she knew that she wouldn’t be able to after an orgasm, not right away at least. Asami sighed, then let out another moan as Korra’s lips closed around one of her nipples and she felt the brunette suck and lick it.

   “Korra— Ah! Wa-ait…” Asami gasped, she hadn’t even really noticed she’d been panting. Immediately Korra’s lips disappeared from the pink nipple and the blue irises met Asami’s green ones.

   “Was it… bad…?” Korra asked softly, feeling a knot inside her stomach, afraid she didn’t pleasure Asami.

   “No! Gosh, no!” Asami said and shook her head violently. “I just… Want to, you know, enjoy a little more before… before coming…” the last part was whispered so softly that Korra had to bring her face closer to Asami’s to hear it.

   “Oh… Oh!” Korra replied when it finally clicked in her head, a grin spread on her lips when she understood what Asami meant. Asami smirked and bit her lower lip, Korra’s fingers left after rubbing over Asami’s clit just once more, causing the cheerleader to moan again.

 

   “Now it’s your turn, quarterback…” Asami breathed against Korra’s lips as she grabbed Korra’s belt and pulled the footballer with her towards the old couch that stood in a corner. Korra had told Asami about the couch that was meant to be brought to the salvation army, it had been from a teammate, but it was stored in the football team’s dressing room temporarily; it never left. Asami thought  it was now going to be of good use, since she had to make up for the height difference between them. The cheerleader decided that she wanted it to be as comfortable as possible for Korra, though for herself as well.

   “Gosh Asami, do you have _any_ idea how sexy you can be?” Korra sighed and bit her lower lip without even noticing. Asami gently sat her down and tugged on her leather belt, loosening it and then unbuttoned her dark jeans. Korra looked up, since Asami was still standing in front of her. Asami smiled, blushing a little. “It’s true, you know…” Korra breathed and stretched her neck to steal a kiss from the cheerleader.

   “Have you ever looked at yourself?”

   “I have, but I rather look at you,” Korra answered with a smirk and placed her palms on Asami’s hips, pulling a little in order to draw Asami nearer. The cheerleader lost her balance and fell onto the couch on her knees, her lower legs beside Korra’s upper legs. “Oops?” The quarterback grinned, not really sorry.

   “Well, you’re lucky,” Asami responded, blushing when she was suddenly being pulled down and was only inches away from Korra’s lips. Asami leaned down and gave in to Korra by kissing the football player. The cheerleader’s palms rested on the sides of Korra’s cheeks and face, her tongue teasingly danced around Korra’s.

   “Sure am…” Korra sighed dreamily when Asami pulled back and broke their kiss. She helped Asami by shoving her jeans down, over her hipbones. Then Asami took her hands away, placing them on her hips again. Korra didn’t object, as Asami pushed down Korra’s jeans further, until it was over the tan knees and dropped down onto Korra’s ankles. Neither of them cared to remove it entirely, Korra kicked off her sneakers and left her jeans around just one of her ankles; too turned on to kick it off completely. The cheerleader’s fingers lazily traced the elastic band of Korra’s boxer, which was surprisingly sexy; it was completely made out of velvety lace.

   “I have to admit, quarterback… I did not expect you would wear lace.”

   “I’m full of surprises, _cheerleader captain_ ,” Korra said in a low voice, a mysterious look in her eyes and a smirk on her lips. “I just think it’s comfortable,” she continued.

   “You won’t hear me object, _football star_. And I’m looking forward to find out about those,” Asami replied and curled the tips of her fingers around the elastic band, slowly pulling it down. Korra pushed her hips upward a little so Asami could pull her boxer over her hips and buttocks, feeling somewhat nervous again. She felt Asami’s fingers slightly brush her skin as she pulled down Korra’s boxer until it was over her knees and dropped down onto the dark jeans.

   “Whoa, you’re—“ Asami started, but stopped mid-sentence. Korra looked at her in confusion and Asami gladly made use of that. She pressed her lips onto Korra’s as her buttocks rested on the end of Korra’s upper legs, then placed her right hand palm over Korra’s mound and let her slender middle finger slide through the quarterback’s labia and inside her. A low but loud moan echoed into Asami’s mouth and Asami felt the quarterback’s grip on her hips tighten, the cheerleader felt warmth rise in her chest in response. That sound of Korra moaning because of _her_ made Asami feel special and only wanted to go on in order to cause the football player beneath her to moan more. She slowly pulled back, upwards, brushing the insides of Korra’s inner labia. Asami smiled as Korra produced another moan and added another finger, then pushed back into her, a little rougher this time. Asami curled her fingers and was pleasantly surprised as Korra’s short nails dug into the skin of her hips, softly moaning herself now.

   “Damn Asami…” Korra gasped, her lips not moving away from Asami’s. The cheerleader made a soft sound that couldn’t be anything but a giggle, which sounded absolutely adorable. It amazed the quarterback how Asami could be sexy and adorable at the same time, it turned her on even more. Korra’s hands lowered a bit and caressed the soft skin of Asami’s buttocks, she kinda envied Asami; she loved how full Asami’s buttocks were. When Asami brushed over her clit with another finger, Korra moaned again and forget to hold back on her grip. “S-sorry…”

   “Don’t be, please…” Asami breathed and pressed her upper body against Korra’s, pressed her lips into the quarterback’s neck and ran her free hand into Korra’s loose hair. The other hand’s fingers moved in and out of Korra and brushed her clit at the same time, lips moving over Korra’s collarbones now.

   Korra whimpered and moaned at the feeling of Asami’s lips on her neck, collarbones and jaw. She shuddered when she felt the touch of the cheerleader’s lips on her earlobe, which drove the footballer crazy. Already Asami had found out one of her absolute weaknesses, Korra couldn’t decide if that was a good or a bad thing…

   “Mm, you like that, quarterback?” Asami breathed softly into Korra’s ear; causing the other to shiver again. When Asami had the impression that Korra was about to answer, she rubbed her thumb over Korra’s clit with some more pressure than earlier. The football player gasped and let out a soft moaning sound, completely giving herself to the cheerleader. Korra wanted Asami more badly right now than ever before, right here and now.

   “I wanna come…” Korra breathed, cheeks burning. Asami lifted her head up and Korra wished she hadn’t, her lips felt so good…

   “What do you want?” Asami asked, Korra wasn’t sure if the cheerleader simply hadn’t heard her or made her repeat her words.

   “I want you, I wanna… come…”

   “What if we…” Asami started, her cheeks burning now too. “Come… together?” For a moment it was almost completely silent, then Korra sucked in a breath at the idea.

   “Damn… That sounds great…” Korra breathed out in a whisper and sucked in her lower lip, making Asami do the same. They just looked into each other’s eyes for a few seconds, then it seemed as if their insides had caught flame; their lips met and the kiss was passionate, almost rough, filled with lust for each other. Asami’s fingers pushed into Korra again and felt Korra’s fingers enter her as well. Their moans echoed in their mouths and their fingers moved faster, deeper, harder…

   Korra curled her fingers after she rubbed over Asami’s clit with her thumb with some more pressure, she repeated this and noticed that Asami’s moans grew lower and stronger. Asami’s fingers now only moved over Korra’s  bundle of nerves in small circles, her other hand’s fingers combed through the quarterback’s brown hair; Asami liked the look of Korra with her hair down. When Korra’s thumb rubbed up and down, Asami broke their kiss and threw her head back. She was starting to lose control over her body and movements, but was determined to make Korra come together with her. The cheerleader felt that she was pretty close herself and looked back at Korra, the question all over her face.

   “I’m clo-ose…” Korra panted, answering Asami who nodded with a hum; making clear that she was as well. The heat in her stomach tensed her muscles, the tingling feeling went lower and lower until it was in Korra’s underbelly. Her free hand was on Asami’s hip again, nails digging into the ivory skin.

   Asami noticed that Korra indeed was close, just like herself. The ticklish feeling in her center returned, warmth spreading throughout her stomach and chest. The cheerleader gave up, she couldn’t hold it in much longer; she didn’t want to wait anymore. She wanted Korra and she wanted both herself and Korra to orgasm, even though something in the back of her mind reminded her that it wasn’t easy to both come at the same time, if both of them would be able to orgasm in the first place. Asami gritted her teeth in determination, she wanted to make Korra come as well; she’d been in love with the quarterback for so long, she wanted it so bad…

   “It’s— Okay if— I don’t, ‘Sami…” Korra gasped, as if she’d heard Asami’s thoughts. But the cheerleader shook her head.

   “I want— you to, s-so ba-ad—“ Asami breathed in protest. Korra grinned in a cute way and made Asami feel as if she melted on the inside, that feeling became reality as the quarterback rubbed over the _exact_ right spot. The cheerleader moaned deeply and felt all her muscles tense at the same moment, making her fingers inside Korra curl farther than she’d been able to before; which caused Korra to orgasm as well. Moans echoed through the room and their bodies collapsed as their muscles gave in; Asami’s cheek rested onto Korra’s shoulder, Korra’s arms were around Asami’s upper body, hands resting on the cheerleader’s back.

 

   “You should get sick more often…” Asami whispered, followed by a snickering sound. Korra raised an eyebrow at the comment in confusion.

   “What do you mea— _Oh,_ ” Korra replied, a grin appearing on her face and chuckled as she realized what Asami was referring to. “I agree, this is one hell of a cure,” the quarterback continued and pressed a kiss on top of Asami’s black hair. They both caught back their breath, just enjoying each other’s body heat and kissed every now and then. The football player smiled sheepishly, she felt more amazing than she had in a long time, all thanks to the cheerleader who was now her girlfriend.

   “You know what else helps? A nice, long and warm shower…” Asami spoke in a whisper, lips close to Korra’s ear shell, causing the other to shiver pleasantly.

   “Sounds like a great idea,” Korra agreed and slowly stood up after Asami. The cheerleader released her hand and walked into the shower space already, Korra slowly following her. Her head was still a little bit dazed by her recent orgasm, her entire body was tingling and there was a smile plastered on her face.

   When the quarterback turned around the corner, she stopped at the sight of Asami who was already underneath the rain of warm water. The waves of black hair were now flat and sticking onto Asami’s shoulder blades and back, almost reaching her buttocks when Asami laid her head back. The slender hands traveled around the pale but beautiful body that had been on Korra’s just a few minutes ago, the cheerleader’s fingers caressed the breasts that were perfect in Korra’s eyes. The football player’s eyes traveled upwards until they met Asami’s, which were already focused on Korra; _busted_.

   “Like what you see?” Asami asked with a shy smile, her cheeks rosy. The way  Korra looked at her, made the cheerleader feel pretty, important and warm on the inside. It made her heart flutter against her chest.

   “No, I _love_ it…” Korra answered and stepped underneath the showerhead too, closing the distance between Asami and herself. She laid her hands on Asami’s cheeks and leaned in a little until their lips met for another kiss, telling the other’s lips how much she loved her without any words.

   Asami washed Korra’s hair and back, while Korra did Asami’s in return. Time was spent underneath the shower much longer than necessary, but both of them just didn’t want to shut off the water. Now holding each other in a loving embrace, underneath the warm rain of the shower. Asami’s lips kissed Korra’s broad but still feminine shoulders, traveled onto the quarterback’s collarbones and then climbed up Korra’s throat. Korra gave in and bowed her head down a little, allowing Asami’s lips to leave kisses onto her neck.

   “Come here you,” Korra whispered longingly and pressed her lips onto those of Asami, pushing the cheerleader back a little until she was pressed against the wall again.

   “Hadn’t had enough?” Asami asked, teasing the football player.

   “I’ll _never_ get enough of you, ‘Sami…” Korra answered with a dorky grin on her face. It was the truth, she really wouldn’t mind to spend entire days with her girlfriend, anywhere. In bed, in the shower, on the field…

   “You sure about that?” Asami’s words were barely audible, but Korra caught the words and her grin disappeared.

   Korra gently took Asami’s chin in between her thumb and index finger, making the cheerleader look into her eyes. “’Sami… Please don’t doubt it, I’m telling you the truth. Because you know…” Korra looked down, but forced herself to look back at Asami. She really wasn’t good at these things, but Asami made her step over the edge; throwing herself into the deep and unknown. Korra inhaled deeply and shared another kiss with the girl in front of her, who willingly kissed back.

   “’Sami, I love you…” Korra whispered in all honesty, she didn’t use these words often, but when she did; she meant them. Apparently Asami knew, or at least understood, because she threw herself to Korra and reunited their lips again; a little harder this time. Korra felt how Asami’s arms wrapped themselves around her waist tightly, Korra smiled while answering the sudden, deep kiss. “Does that—“

   “I love _you_ , Korra,” Asami interrupted Korra, making the insecurity completely fade away from the quarterback like it had with the cheerleader. She felt happier than she’d imagined possible; first Korra admitted to have feelings for her after Asami had a crush on the quarterback for _months_ , then she got to call Korra her girlfriend and now Korra told her that she loved the cheerleader captain. “So much,” Asami whispered with a smile of sheer happiness from ear to ear, cheeks colored a deep pink.

   Korra repeated Asami’s words in her head over and over again, making her feel happier than she’d possibly ever felt before. She felt lucky to have an amazing girl as Asami as her girlfriend, even though it had taken her a while to realize how amazing the cheerleader was.

   “Let’s get dressed,”

   “But—“ Korra shook her head and pressed a finger onto Asami’s lips.

   “Don’t worry, babe. We’re going to my room, everyone’s gone anyway. Then we’ll spend the rest of the weekend in bed, together. Watching movies, or whatever you want. Heck, I’d even try to make you dinner and breakfast if you want me to; although I’ll warn you that my cooking skills aren’t the best…” Everyone always told her otherwise, but Korra wasn’t so sure about it. She loved cooking, but felt as if she wasn’t really good at it.

   “Sounds amazing, Korra. But let me be the judge of that…” Asami answered, she wouldn’t mind if Korra let the food get burned; the idea of Korra cooking for her made her melt inside.

   “What do you wanna eat?”

   “Anything,” Asami replied, shut the water off and came to the realization that she didn’t have a towel with her. The one she had brought today was still in her locker in the dressing room of the cheerleaders. “Shit…”

   “What is it?” Korra asked, looking a bit worried at Asami.

   “No towel…” Korra just stared at the cheerleader and then laughed. “ _Very_ funny.”

   “Nah, that’s not why I’m laughing ‘Sami. But do you really think I would let you wait, naked, until you dried up?” Korra stopped laughing for a few seconds, then the laugh was replaced by a smirk. “That doesn’t even sound so bad…”

   “Korra!” Asami whined, but laughed now too. “Do you want us both to get sick for real?” the quarterback shook her head and walked towards her locker quickly to get a towel and almost slipped along the way. “Korra, look out!” Asami said with a chuckle. Relieved when Korra returned to her, in one piece, with a towel. “Just one?”

   “Don’t wanna share?” Korra teased, wrapping the towel around Asami’s shoulders and back.

   “… I take back my words.”

   “Good.” Korra started to dry Asami off, being very gentle to the cheerleader’s surprise.

   “Hmm, so soft…” Asami murmured and dazed off a little bit.

 

   “Are you coming, babe?” Asami looked up and shook her head, confused. “… No? Oh, guess I’ll have another lonely weekend by myself than…” Korra joked, but sounding very convincing. Asami’s eyes widened and she wildly shook her head, making the black hair that was still a little wet sending drops flying everywhere. “Okay, well come on then,” Korra snickered and took Asami’s hand. They walked out of the dressing room and Korra took out the keys of her pocket, locking the door.

   “You have a key…?” Asami asked, surprised.

   “Uhhuh, because I’m always here first, even before the coach. So I got the extra keys to open and lock up if the coach isn’t able to.

   “Good to know…” Asami mumbled, not loud enough for the quarterback to hear.

   “Let’s go,” Korra said smiling and took Asami’s hand in hers, the other one holding her bag. Asami nodded and intertwined her fingers with Korra’s as they walked to the footballer’s dorm room, Asami had never been so exciting for the weekend as she was now; getting to spend it entirely with Korra. Quarterback, football star and most of all; Asami’s girlfriend. No trophy could beat _that_.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think by giving some feedback? Would be very appreciated! 'Christmas break - part one' is the third part in this series, you could read that one if you liked this c:


End file.
